A New Leaf
by FlamingEagle
Summary: A young 15 year old is hit by a drunk driver and dies. But before that he was an avid Bleach fan (although he was only at the end of the rescue Rukia arc) plagued by dreams of two spirits. They give him a choice of a new life in a new place. He chose the world of his favorite anime and now he will help Ichigo and his friends with the adventures. Rated T for cursing and blood. (0w0)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to the latest story I'm doing. I'm going to say sorry for not uploading and updating the stories as of late and I'm sorry about discontinuing my Ouran High School Fanfic. It just started feeling like something I didn't want to write after just chapter two. Anyway this is a fanfic about Bleach.**_

_**Rule of Speech**_

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Zanpokuto spirit talking**_"

"**Everyone's favorite; pure rage/Hollow talking**"

_**Please rate and review.**_

_**(Edit: Changed Zanpakuto name to Raien. no real reason just was lazy and took shorter typing route.)**_

* * *

_**Shock and Flame**_

_**By: Kagema Isayo**_

_**Belonging and New Lives and Existences**_

* * *

I didn't belong that's how I felt. Not like in a social sense like a universal sense. My name is Leon Cross but everyone calls me 'Leo'. Must be because of my unhealthy obsession with everything dealing with lions and also because I was born under the star of 'Leo' the lion. Also to answer questions as to why I don't belong in my universe it's like this…I freaking love the anime _Bleach_ to the point that it's like my normal boring as universe isn't mine. It doesn't help that I'm 25% Japanese. Thanks mom! Anyway the dreams I've been having lately kind of prove my "I don't belong" statement.

You see in the dreams it always goes like this…

* * *

I'm sitting in a vast forest of trees on an island surrounded by a huge lake. I'm just sitting down under a tall tree, resting my back on it and staring up at the sky. My slightly portly body curled in a ball. I got up after I heard a faint voice. I began walking to the lake shore and my tears hit the surface of the water and it rippled and two pairs of azure blue eyes popped open in the distance surrounded by fog. They shone with a feral intensity and stared straight at me. What set the two pairs of eyes apart was that one seemed to crackle with intense sparks and the other was a glow with pure flames.

I wanted to be scared but, those eyes comforted me. They felt like a warm blanket and I calmed down. Shortly after I heard a voice asking me a question. I couldn't hear it at first but after repeated tries I finally heard the booming contrasting tones of voice.

"_**Young one why do you cry?**_" The voices asked me calmly as they approached slowly.

"Because, I'm all alone. Even with my friends and family I'm alone. It's like I don't belong there in that universe. Like I belong in a different one." I said walking out to the lake shore and I sniffled a bit. I had a slight pigeon-toed gait (it happens naturally and only if I don't focus on keeping my feet straight).

"_**Try to focus on what you want in your friends and what you want your life to be like. Don't wait for change you must seek it…**_" One spoke with a feminine but kind and male voice. When he got done talking they was standing right in front of me. Both of their mane's were made entirely of either blue lightning or blue flames.

"_**Child do you know our name and our evolved name?**_" The other one asked with a manly and deep voice that just like the other one still had kindness in it. They laid flat on their stomachs as he asked that. My only response was a nod to the first question and a shake of my head to the second question. I began to ask how I could learn their evolved name when I noticed the water turn black.

I looked down at the water only to see a reverse me grinning like a hatter a mad one!

* * *

And that's how the dream ends. I always wake up from wherever I'm sitting with a quick snap. I bend over in a lurch and hold one of my hands over my face. My sapphire blue eyes would look frantic.

But the weird part about it this time is that…I don't remember going to sleep...

I was standing in the middle of the road in front of my school. I didn't know what happened or why I was there. My petticoat was open showing my preppy outfit like the many I wear on Fridays. Black vest over a navy blue short sleeved dress shirt. Black slacks with a wallet chain that hangs by my side and black dress shoes. The moment I looked forward was the moment I saw my fate. A drunkard came out of nowhere shooting down the road as I turned to run back onto the sidewalk. The moment that truck hit me I felt something pull me back into the recesses of my mind.

Time slowed down as I was back at the island. I was floating in the water and my hearing was fuzzy but I could hear their voices clearer than the uproar of the birds and animals of the forest that I was just now aware of. "_**Young one please listen carefully. You are dying and we can**_**_ help._**" The girlish voice said.

"**_But you must want to live and you need to think of a_ _destination._**" The manlier one said.

'_I'm...dying... A destination... Only if I want to live... I want to live._' My eyes focused on the one thing that I saw in the clouds. The universe where I always felt that I belonged. "I-I want to go to... the universe of _Bleach_. I want to live, I want a new life. I want friends that I can really call friends. Please this is my wish!" My eyes flashed with a resolve that only made the lions grin.

"_**Then that is the place you shall go. When you get in trouble utter this phrase 'Strike, Raien' and we shall lend you our strength. The power of the Infinite** **Lightning-**_" The one with the lightning mane started.

"_**And the Everlasting Flame. With us you shall never lose your**** way.**_" And the one with the fire mane finished. I smiled and reached my hand out to the sky.

* * *

My eyes snapped awake and stayed for a few seconds as I realized I was on the cement pavement of a sidewalk. There was flashing lights and police and ambulances wailing right in front of me but it all sounded distant. I tried to get up but my muscles didn't work it was as if I was losing brain activity. My eyes flashed around my surroundings and I saw a crowd gathered around me. People were taking pictures and other with their mouths agape. I laid there for a few more seconds before everything went black.

I felt like I separated with some tight fitting outfit and opened my eyes. I stared around and everything was still. I saw the driver who hit me being dragged away. I saw my friends crying and holding each other. I saw all the things that made me just a bit sad to leave. But I wanted this and I'll be damned if I don't take it. I walked away from the scene to a blinding light. I wasn't afraid I just kept moving.

As I got to the end of the road I saw a door. It felt like it wanted a code. With a strong resolve I said their name. "Raien*..."

* * *

My eyes snapped open once again and I was standing in front of a clinic of some sort. I looked down at myself and stared at my body…if it was possible I got just a tiny bit skinnier and with a bit of muscle somehow… I wanted to scream but couldn't my vocal chords wouldn't let me. My short black hair was longer and reached down to my waist and it was in a ponytail. Just the end bit of it though and my bangs were just going wild! They were everywhere in a stylized manner. I was wearing a gray cardigan sweater with black and white bands on the end of the sleeves. Under that was a navy blue dress shirt and on it's breast pocket was a pin that said "I love sound." I had on black cargo shorts and black sandals. Around my neck was a pair of headphones that were black and had little lion insignia on both sides that were colored white.

After I got done with checking myself over I saw a slight glimmer by my right ear. In my right ear was a lion insignia just like the ones on my headphones made out of steel and plated silver. (A/N: _Think of them like the necklace Leon wears in Kingdom Hearts._) My mind flashed back to that dream. "_Rai__en_… why did I say 'lightning blaze'?" I looked up at the clinic again and I saw that it said 'Kurosaki Clinic'. I felt something in me lightly tap the back of my brain. '_I__ made it I'm really here! I can't believe it I'm in the Bleach universe! I was just in my own…quickly dying_…' I looked down and my bangs covered my eyes from sight. '_I really did die back there...'_

"Hey buddy why are you just standing there?" I looked up and saw a familiar orange carrot top haired teenager. I had to play it cool and act like I didn't know that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I-I-I don't know I was walking to the store and zoned out and when I snapped back I was here sorry about that." I said and tried to leave quickly only to be held by the collar of my sweater.

"Hey aren't you that new kid… what was your name again?" He said with a slight scowl on his face though I think it was just there to hide his many feelings.

"Leon Cross," I felt new information just like spoon fed into my head. I apparently just transferred here from America and was enrolled into Karakura High School class 1-3. I sat right next to the top student in class. I forget is name… '_I should be able to remember it he was my second favorite character.'_ "and if I remember correctly you're Ichigo Kurosaki am I right?" '_Of course I'm right!'_ I smiled and tried to wiggle myself out his grasp to no avail. I then turned to look behind myself just to see a ghost of some business man behind his shoulder.

"What? I got something on my face?" He said once he noticed my staring. '_You have a perpetual freaking scowl on your face but that's normal.'_

"Erm, you've g-got a ghost attached to you." I said quietly. He immediately let me go and began yelling at said ghost making him look like a crazy person.

Once he was done and it left him alone he slid in close to me and comically put his hand on the other side of his face and said. "So you can see them too?" '_Apparently yes, yes I can carrot top.'_ I just nodded to keep my face intact…speaking of my face I just realized I had on rounded rectangular wire framed glasses. I pushed them up and smiled at myself.

'_Wait…that business ghost only showed up in the first episode…Oh my…Time for some intervention!'_ "Hey Ichigo," He looked at me and grunted in response to me calling his name. "if you see a girl dressed strangely and carrying a sword around. Please call me immediately," Before he could get suspicious as to why I asked this I had to think of a reason quickly to make it sound less suspicious. Rukia I thank the Head Captain that we look a bit similar from what I currently saw of myself. "because she's my cousin on my mom's side of the family. So will you do me that favor please?" He nodded a bit confused and that was all I needed. I took out my phone and flipped it open and told him the number. Thanks voice-mail!

I waved goodbye and walked to my house which my mind was spoon fed where it was. Though I should have tried to notice how my memory of future events started to slip away. Oh well what's the point of having a new life if you can cheat on it. Wait I gotta stop by a flower shop and get some white orchids. I remember it being my mom's favorite flowers and I think they were the kind in that girl's memorial vase. Oh well it's the thought that counts.

* * *

_Please rate and review. I even freaking went back to watch the darn anime just to be able to do this fanfiction. So please treat it fairly._

_Hikari= light (would have been lightning but shotty translator phone app gave raitoningu or something like that for lightning's translation so I was lazy and changed it.)  
Hono= blaze  
Raien= lightning blaze_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello folks how are you today? Good, bad, life, death, scarred, healed, scorned, relieved, or just starting to get irritated by my irregular updates and such.**_

_**Also I don't own Bleach all rights go to Tite Kubo and I think Shonen Jump,... I think? Anyway because I'm a retard and can't do one story at a time. I'm gonna do a How To Train Your Dragon fanfic. So look out for that. Also I'll try to work on the KFP and KH fanfics soon. Also after this point some things will be edited like Leon's Zanpakuto spirit's name will be changed to Raien. Not to sound like an ass but it's for some strange japanese reason it's pronounced Ka-Me-Na-Re-N...kaminari-en...raien...I just don't know man...**_

_**Please rate and review.**_

* * *

_**Shock and Flame**_

_**By: Kagema Isayo**_

_**Memorials and Meetings**_

* * *

I was walking down a street on my way home. I had put my headphones on at one point to drown out the sounds of people talking and the cars driving by. Once I got near the girl's memorial I saw three skaters get the stuffing beat out of them…Why do I have this innate sense to not curse… hmm I wonder if there was another me in this universe… I kinda hope he's okay. Although I guess in my universe having a mom again will be a blessing. And vice versa for me…although mine's would deal with having a dad again, one that wasn't dead and sometimes mean. Anyway I digress with my headphones blasting music into my ears which I conveniently have stored on there. At least if there was another me we have the same taste in music. Ahh gothic romantic music and no, not love 'romantic', Edgar Allen Poe 'romantic'.

Again I digress, I saw Ichigo dealing with the skaters and I walked by the spot as he left and set down the bouquet of white orchids for her. I was about to walk away when she said, "Thank you mister." I turned around and smiled at her.

"No problem I just didn't want to see you rest without getting some more flowers." And once again I was about to leave when guess what. A hollow, yes a fu- nope no, a **freaking** hollow bashed its way through a gate and turned to stare at me. I stared at it eyes wide in fear. I felt like I should fear losing my soul, which I was. I instinctively backed up and grabbed the girl's hand. "When I say 'run' we have to run full sprint. Okay?" I said trying to smile reassuringly but it faltered as I had no confidence to back it up with.

The hollow took a step forward and howled out its kinds' distinct cry. "Run!" I screamed and me and the girl immediately turned and ran away. We went down many different side streets and such as to get away from the damn thing. After one turn we were on a main road in front of thousands of people. The hollow was hot on our tail it had just caused a building to collapse and it broke several yards of a side walk. Faced with this haunting visage of an actual hollow attack and not one in a show I was paralyzed with fear. And there was this crushing gravity around me when it roared again. I stared at it eyes wide in fear as it lunged at us instinctively I pushed the girl behind me in an attempt to protect her.

I had my eyes closed and after a minute I opened them to see a fleeing figure in a shihakusho. '_Was that Rukia? Whoever it was I need to see if I get them to give this girl a konso. I don't want her to become a hollow._' I turned around to see the girl was gone. '_Maybe she ran back to her memorial or something…_' I began to walk around aimlessly.

After about an hour or so I came to see a store and outside swinging a broom around was a small red-headed boy. I think his name was Jinta I'm gonna be honest I found him annoying especially with how he treats Ururu and all. I walk up to Urahara Shop and ask Ururu (who was there as well) if the shop was open. She nodded and I walked in.

Upon entering I saw what any relic of a store would be. "I admit this is an awesome disguise…" I said out loud quietly (on accident). I soon felt someone's presence behind me and slowly turned to see Rukia. She walked right by me and I felt as though I should do something. Now I'm about to do something stupid that could potentially alter the story here but I'm chock full of stupid… Am I turning into a twin of Ichigo…? "Hey, erm…nice clothing very authentic…" I said in a rushed manner loud enough to get her attention. She turned and looked blankly at me.

I smiled and waved at her. "You- You can see me?" I just nodded to her question. She made a gesture that I can honestly call a thinking like gesture. "How long have you been able to see spirits?" And once again my mind is filled with new information that feels like it's just refilling blanks in my memory like I lived here my whole life and just forgot about it.

"Since I was six, it was after my mom's funeral. Her spirit was the first one I saw and only briefly. After that I remember seeing more spirits around and some even turn into butterflies and fly away. The one time that I saw a hollow, which I called it when I was ten because of its hollow chest, I saw in my room then before I could be hurt I think my dad killed it somehow. He said some strange words and then a bolt lightning shot out his hand several times. I just wrote it off as a dream before. So does that answer your question?" Long winded and such but I just let the new memories carry me away.

I heard her mutter something about 'kido' and then she asked my parent's names. "My dad's name is Nieve Cross and my mom's name was Fuyu "Winter" Cross. She could freeze hell over with a stare." I shivered at the new memories of how she would get dad to act right at home. I looked back at Rukia and she looked ill. "Hey are you alright Ru-" I had to stop myself from continuing to talk. I almost said her name okay time for a plan. "Well as long as we're getting to know each other I'm-"

"Leon Cross…" She said as if she knew me.

"Hey how'd you know that was my name?" I said playing my surprise off as a cheery disposition.

"Hmm, no it's not important. Anyway I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She turned to leave.

"A word of advice. Beware the power of those who lurk behind the leaking faucet." I like that little allusion I just made up. She looked confused at first then her face showed a bit of recognition of what I might mean. After that she flash stepped away and I left for the Kurosaki Clinic. Because it looks to be around time of when he steals almost all of Rukia's power… Crap forgot to tell her it wasn't her fault about what happened to Kaien. Damn you old friends and your spoilers.

* * *

By the time I got there with my nonchalant walking Ichigo had just destroyed the hollow. I was walking over when I felt an immense presence behind me. '_What the hell! There's not supposed to be a second one right now not this night!_' I turned around and came face to face with a hollow. Its mask just inches away from me looking like a fish. Instinct made an appearance and made me punch the thing in the stomach. I jumped back and praying for a miracle or something I said (more like screamed), "Hado #4: Byakurai!" I had two fingers pointing straight at its mask and either miracle our something else. Lighting shot out my fingertips and through the hollow's mask.

I fell to the ground with a thud right onto my behind. I stared in disbelief at the dissipating hollow. "Did it- did I really do that?" I got up and gripped my head with my left hand and it felt like something was ripping its way through my head slowly. I took my hand down from my head and stared at the sharp metal finger guards on them. I lifted my other hand and it had the same thing. It was like gloves but only the fingers. It felt like a gift from someone or something I know and felt attached to but I couldn't tell. After that I noticed my earring was emitting a pale azure blue color.

I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and forcibly turn me around I saw an astonished Rukia and Ichigo. Before I could say or do anything I felt the claw finger guards dissipate and get absorbed into myself and then I blacked out. I fell to the destroyed floor and let myself drift away.

* * *

"_**That was incredibly reckless.**_" The manly voice said as I noticed how I was on the shore of that island and saw the two sitting down in front of me looking a bit worried.

"_**If that Kido didn't work your soul would have been devoured and your story wouldn't have gotten to get far.**_" The girlish one said.

"Hehehe sorry Hikari and Hono. I did get…wait why did I call you guys that?"

"_**Because that's our separate names. I'm Hono the Everlasting Flame.**_"

"_**And I'm Hikari the Infinite Lightning. And when you are in more trouble than our little present can help with, just remember our activation phrase.**_" Hikari said smiling.

"Wait what's the name of that finger guard thing?" I asked calmly.

"_**It's called Goriate no Tsume and it has a special ability. One it can cut Hollows and two it can take your spirit energy and make it into tiny garrote wires that can slice through a Hollow provided you have enough energy. And when you can manifest us into our **__**Zanpakutō form it'll come in handy. We call this little ability Seirei no Mojirestu.**_"

"Hey wait can't you two just fuse together cause I'm getting confused here."

They looked at each other and said, "_**We'll think about it.**_" I smiled and felt myself drift away.

* * *

"_Goriate no Tsume_!" I said for almost the hundredth time since I started training with to use this new weapon until I can get strong enough to actually become a substitute soul reaper like Ichigo. "Damn friggin spiritual energy stuff…" I continued to grumble angrily.

"Hey, Leon!" I heard the twisted former captain call me. "Maybe you should think back to the determination you felt when you were face to face with that hollow. Fear is always a great motivation." Sighing at how right he was and there' s a memory of this universe's version of my mom scaring me so many times to get me to do my school work. But I focused on the thought of the fear of dying early before I could really see the end of it all.

"_Goriate no Tsume!_" My hands were bathed in a pale azure blue energy that crackled like lightning and flared like fire until it solidified into the clawed finger guards.

"Now try using that Seirei no Mojiretsu on those large boulders."

'_Focus and condense the spirit energy into an infinite wire that can come from my fingers. Focus and condense…_' I swung both my hands in a downwards clawing motion that crossed my arms. I just realized I had my eyes closed and when I opened them… "Wow." I began to whistle at the ten claw marks the destroyed that boulder. I mean it was just diced to bits.

"Hmm with those and kido you might just be a force to be reckoned with. Anyway it's late so why don't you go home." I just nodded and focused on making the claws dissipate. Once they were gone I thanked and left.

* * *

"Dad I'm hom- Gack!" I was drop kicked in the face by the bullet train that is my father. And also newsflash in this universe I'm 50% Japanese and 50% American. Why do I have the need to sing Hannah Montana…I'd rather die than do that…scratch that I rather be killed by Byakuya…

"Out past 9:00 inexcusable. It is11:30 you know dinner is at 10:00 no dessert as punishment." I sat up rubbing my face to see the hirsute man that is my dad. Dark blond hair that extends down into trimmed shapely side burns, I mean he looks like Van Hohenheim in his younger years but has the body of his older self just a bit smaller. Also his face is a bit softer and not as angular and when he reads he has these rectangular reading glasses which he keeps perched atop his head. He has the same eyes as me which causes me to look in a mirror to see if mine are like that and they truly are.

"Sorry I saw some friends and found this awesome shop called Urahara Shop." I said smiling at the eventful day. I looked at my dad and he had this slight look of panic in his eyes. "Something wrong?" he shook his head no and I just noticed the apron had a picture of my mom on it. Okay for this since we still got the FMA reference going I'm gonna say this. She looks like Winry but with black hair and no piercings. She had Trisha Elric's build and her eyes were dark blue. I stared at my dad with a blank expression on my face at what he had around his waist.

"What?"

"TAKE THAT EMBARASSING THING OFF!" I yelled at him feeling nothing but embarrassed rage and wanting to rip it off until the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I went to the front door and opened it. Again my face went blank and showed no recognition of an emotion.

"Hello is this the Cross residence?" It was Urahara at my door. I was processing what I was seeing until he gave me a stuffed doll that was an anthromorphic tiger with a bartender's outfit on and a thing of soul candy. "Hehehe for if and when you get your soul reaper powers to truly manifest." And with that he left. I closed the door and muttered something about want it to be a lion. I stuffed a Gikon in it and as soon as it took effect it revealed itself to be a mod soul and started ranting about its new form to me I just picked it up and hugged it. "You shall be named Byakko because you are a white tiger. Not very original I bet."

"Better than nothing though. Although I have to admit I hope to have a very fruitful partnership with you." We walked into the kitchen with me still holding him and he whistles when he sees my dad and I promptly punch him.

"Never do that again." I say in a seething and low voice.

* * *

_Thanks for reading if you feel like I have done anything wrong with this please leave a review and I'll try to touch on it later when I can._

_Please leave a rating and a review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, high school best thing ever right? Only if you enjoy learning and such, okay anyway Of Mice and Men awesome book so far. And I'm just spouting off stuff that doesn't relate to this darn story. Anyway I don't own Bleach that right goes to Tite Kubo. I only own my OC's.**_

_**Please rate and review.**_

_**Shock and Flame**_

_**By: Kagema Isayo**_

_**Fears and Friends: I Hate Dreams!**_

* * *

A dark pitch black plane with nothing and no one else around me. I can't see and I can't hear anything. It's not the perfect environment for an isolo and nyctophobiac. All that this means is that I'm afraid of the dark and being isolated and alone. I just realized I was laying on my back floating. I quickly shot up and it was like I was floating in space but each movement had great momentum behind it. I kicked in zig-zag patterns and even did a cork-screw spin a few times and then for some odd reason got in a fighting stance.

I saw that reverse of me, what's weird is he was in negative colors. I stared wide eyed at him this pumping in my chest rang in my ears. It's telling me to move, to fight, and to get my ass in gear. I instinctively flexed my fingers and _Goriate no Tsume_ appeared and I noticed he did the same. '_What is he? Come on memories, don't crap out at me now give me a little bit of help…_' He ran at me with a battle cry and then I got my answer. "His voice warbled like a hollow…" I looked down and saw his hand pierced my chest. I stared at him and looked in his eyes. They were golden amber colored. "Okay, before I die," I stopped to cough up blood. "what's your favorite animal, mythical or real?"

"**Dragons. Dragons and lions to be exact, dragons mostly though.**"

"Heh even my hollow self has a fondness for lions and I might have a soft side for dragons. Good thing this just a dream…for now at least." I coughed up more blood and felt my vision blur. "Until next time my _trusty steed_."

"**Whatever you say **_**king**_**.**"

I shot up from my laying position and shot a hand to my chest surveying for any injuries. I breathed a breath of relief when I found none. I looked over to my right and sitting there next to me with a worried look on his fuzzy face was, Byakko. "What something on my face?" I said smiling just a tad.

"No, but you were mumbling some pretty witty banter in your sleep with your hollow self, is that even possible?" He asked with a pretty shaken look.

"Heh in this world anything's possible. Hey help me come up with a name for him."

"Well, since you muttered the whole damn conv- OUCH!" I pulled on his whiskers.

"No cursing outside of battle please." I said with a scowl that was almost like Ichigo's.

"Yes sir…" I let go of his whiskers and got out of bed and walked around aimlessly. "You forgot your glasses…" I began feeling for them on the floor. "Nightstand, no left, no right, no your other right, NO LEFT DAMNIT, GOD, to your right. AHH skip it!" I can only presume he jumped off the bed and jumped onto the nightstand and grabbed them. "Here you blind child, take your glasses and get ready for school. You got fifty minutes before you have to go." I took my glasses and put them on happy to see again.

"So what was that about his name?"

"Oh yeah since both like two different animals but have a soft spot or the other's favorite, calling him chimera would be kinda stupid, how about something dragon related since he's the other half of the being you two make." He said and I have to admit I agreed with him.

"Dragon, Dragoon, Draconic, Draco, Drake…I like Drake, what about you?" He nodded and then hopped into my school bag and all but hid himself I could see his tail wiggling out one end of my bag. "To the shower!" I looked at the raven colored hair that's pooled behind me. "Byakko you're gonna help me brush my hair out afterwards." I heard an annoyed grumble and an okay come from my bag.

* * *

"…459, 500, Happy your majesty." He stopped brushing the back of my hair and helped me put it in the same style I had it in yesterday.

"Thanks now off to school." I said enthusiastically.

"With only ten minutes to spare." My face was blank as I processed that. The moment I showed some recognition was the moment Byakko was in my bag, I had toast in my mouth and was out the door running like a mad man.

"Why didn't you tell me damnit?!" I yelled while running towards the school.

"If you had paid attention and didn't act like the spoiled rich kid you are, you would have noticed."

'…_Wait…I'm rich? Well now that I think about it my tired mind from yesterday wrote off the fact that I live in a two story house that looks between middle class and poor. But it has almost all the best everything inside! Oh SNAP! I AM rich!_'

"Sorry about that buddy. I'll sew you some new clo-GACK!" I need to look and not talk while running. I say this because I accidentally ran into Ichigo. And knocked us both into the ground, I shot said many apologies and tried to run to class. But we know how that song and dance goes. I mean just look at yesterday because it's just repeating today.

"Hey watch where you're going punk!" he stared at my face for a minute. "Do I know you?" I sweat dropped at this and began to explain who I am again. "Leon, right sorry." His eyes shifted around and then he looked at me. "Did what happen last night really happen?"

"_No, no. no, I've just been spending time at a random shop training with a former captain who made an all powerful thing that can make someone into a god-like creature._" That's what my sarcastic, sadistic, morbid, and evil sense of humor wants to say but instead I said this, "Yes it happened and I'm pretty sure Rukia erased your family's memories but I think Karin might remember some bit and pieces." I began to ramble on about other things. But wrapped it up. "Ichigo I want you to know one thing…" I began to look around and saw him in the classroom. "You **DICK!**"

I ran to the classroom and on the way I almost past up Rukia. "Hey Rukia!" I said running back towards her. "I can still sense you." I said quietly once I got next her. "I think Urahara's training is paying off." I smiled.

"Hmm, good for you. Also thanks for the hint yesterday, but how did you even feel his spiritual energy when your own was buried?" I shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just super empathetic. And as long as we're asking questions why did you look shocked when I told you my parent's names?" I asked wanting to know and feeling as though the reason runs in my blood.

"No real reason at all, I remember seeing someone in the soul society with your mother's name." I felt like she was hiding something but decided not to pry any further.

"So if we go to the soul society I might see my mother?" I asked almost wanting to really se her. I kinda really want to though I wonder if the other me is treating her right. Probably better than I ever could… I felt her tap my shoulder I think my face showed some form of sorrow so I immediately smiled and turned to her. "Yes?"

"It's nothing…" Again decided not to pry.

* * *

"Urgh, I hate uniforms they're so preppy and stiff. I think I liked schools in America better. I could just wear any fashionable outfit to school." I was whining and tugging at my uniform which I had un-tucked my shirt already.

"Shut up already. It's lunch and I want to eat in peace!" Ichigo yelled and I promptly grabbed the lunch my dad made for me…that feels weird to think/say/do in so many ways. And made my way up to the roof of the school I had my bag with me so I had Byakko to keep me company.

I sat there back against the fence eating a sandwich and staring at the sky. '_I came here cause I thought I could make new friends and not feel so isolated…but I still feel empty like there's no one for me to reach out to. I just want someone to hold on to I just don't feel grounded here. My isophobia is getting worse._' "Damn phobias…" I said quietly and began to sip my juice box.

"_Leo, you can't expect everyone to make the effort to understand you if you don't try to understand them._" A very familiar voice came from the back of my head like a little memory.

"But… mom I just don't understand them. I don't know how others work. I can't figure it out and if I can't figure them out how can they expect to figure me out." I said quieter than a whisper.

"_Easy just breathe, talk to them, ask them about themselves, and just be you. You just don't know how to open up to others you never have. But by opening your heart others open theirs now just try. By the way lunch is over._" Hmmm was my mom a teacher in this universe…I looked at my phone blankly.

"Oh crap!" I ran down towards the classroom with a smile on my face. I looked down at the plush toy in my school bag. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about."

"Thanks Byakko. I guess I need to start understanding myself before others huh?"

"EEYUP! You must…" he coughed. "_listen to your mother._" His voice shifted into that of my mom's.

"How do you do that?"

"My secret!" we both laughed and I slid open the classroom door and my smile faded as I saw a weird clawed hand on Orihime's right shoulder.

"Oh no…" I turned my head to Rukia's as if to tell her with just my face alone but she didn't understand. '_Sora why couldn't you just freaking pass on over to the soul society? Why did you stick around? Damnit!'_

* * *

_Well we all know what happens next now. So let's let it unfold next time it's Christmas break and I have homework and other stories to do. Up next is the KH fanfic's new chapter. _

_Please rate and review._


End file.
